Dr. Dolittle 3
| runtime = 90 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} Dr. Dolittle 3 is a 2006 American family comedy film. It stars Kyla Pratt, the original daughter in the remake series, as Maya. Starring alongside her are Kristen Wilson as Lisa Dolittle and Norm Macdonald as the voice of Lucky the Dog. This is the third film in the Dr. Dolittle series, and the first film not to feature Eddie Murphy as Doctor Dolittle, or Raven-Symoné as Charisse Dolittle, although they are mentioned in the film. Plot Maya has evolved considerably from the first film. Though she was then an antisocial individual more interested in her science projects, Maya has transformed into the typical teenager. Like her sister Charisse, she inherits their father John's capacity for communicating with fauna (she is a part-time veterinary assistant), her life is turned upside down on all fronts. She routinely lands in trouble with her parents, while her friends think she's gone crazy. With John away on animal expeditions, Maya's mother Lisa sends her (with Lucky following along) to a ranch named "Durango", so she can find herself. The ranch is owned by Jud (John Amos), and his son Bo (Walker Howard). While there, Maya, who desperately tried to keep it under wraps so as not to arouse suspicion, uses her talent to "talk to the animals" in order to save Durango from being taken over by a neighboring ranch. Maya is at first reluctant to reveal her ability, fearing rejection from her friends, but eventually does so. With her help, the Durango ranch enters a rodeo competition with a $50,000 award, and wins it. Also, she shares her first kiss with Bo and finally wins his heart. Cast * Kyla Pratt as Maya Dolittle * Chelan Simmons as Vivica * Kristen Wilson as Lisa Dolittle * John Amos as Jud * Walker Howard as Bo * Calum Worthy as Tyler * Luciana Carro as Brooklyn * Tommy Snider as Clayton * Ecstasia Sanders as Tammy * Dove Cameron as Khmer * Norm Macdonald as Lucky * Danny Bonaduce as Ranch Steer * Gary Busey as Butch * Ryan McDonell as Skip * Tara Wilson as Kiki * Chenier Hundal as Chip * Paulo Costanzo as Cogburn the Rooster * Chris Edgerly as Diamond the Horse, LP the Horse, Pig, Rattlesnake * Eli Gabay as Rodeo Bull, Rodeo Steer * Vanessa Marshall as Tan Hen, White Hen * Mark Moseley as Harry the Hawk, Patches the Horse, Ranch Steer, Rodeo Longhorns, Silver the Horse * Jenna von Oÿ as Gracie Releases This film was released direct-to-video in 2006; on April 25 for Region 1 and May 1 for Region 2. Reception Although a relative success in sales, the film was not well received by critics. Of the two reviews given at Rotten Tomatoes, both were very negative:Dr. Dolittle 3 Rottentomatoes one critic, Scott Weinberg, said "Cheap-looking, atrociously written, and delivered with all the energy of a breach-birth bovine, Dr. Dolittle 3 is all kinds of terrible." David Cornelius of efilmcritic.com described the film as "not so much poorly made as it is lazy and cheap." References External links * * Category:Canadian films Category:2006 films Category:Fantasy-comedy films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Doctor Dolittle Category:Film spin-offs Category:20th Century Fox direct-to video films Category:Davis Entertainment films Category:Films scored by Christopher Lennertz